


Lion tamer

by doctorziegler



Series: Overwatch Kink Week 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Ahegao face, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, BDSM, Belts, Choking, Come Inflation, Cumlube, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Disabled Character of Color, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Gags, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Mentions of prostheses, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Topping from the Bottom, belly bulge, distention, mentions of fisting, owkinkweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorziegler/pseuds/doctorziegler
Summary: As it turns out, Reinhardt isn't the only one with a 'naughty list'.(Written for Day 1 ofOverwatch Kink Week: Day 1:Toys|||Sounding/Belly Bulge)





	

"You better hang on tight, big daddy," Lúcio purred at his lover, the boy's nails (painted in varying shades of neon, of course) raking down Reinhardt's coarsely-furred chest before encircling the end of the belt currently looped around Reinhardt's throat with stronger-than-they-looked fingers. "The show may be over already, but wait 'til you see what I've got in store for the after-party."

As it were, Reinhardt was unable to respond— Lúcio had made sure of that, an o-ring gag debilitating the man's talented mouth, leaving Reinhardt little to do save drool, and occasionally allow his tongue to loll out of the ring like a dog in heat. Damn, he looked  _good_ like this, Lúcio thought, even better than he'd ever looked before.

And, for a man as gorgeous, as irresistible as Reinhardt, that was saying one _hell_ of a lot. Bound and entirely at Lúcio's mercy was  _the_ look for him, Lúcio decided, and he'd be damned if his oft-sexually overzealous lover didn't let him do this sort of thing to him more often. 

Not that getting thrown over Reinhardt's shoulders and worshiped like a king wasn't  _also_ enjoyable, but there was something... empowering, about all of this, about watching a man of Reinhardt's size and stature reduced to helpless squirms and (previously discussed) 'reluctant' obedience at the hands of someone as tiny as Lúcio was. "As long as you're still good to go, baby," Lúcio continued, squirming his slick asshole atop the impressive length of Reinhardt's cock as he spoke, delighting in the way the man's pale eyes rolled back, wrists straining against rope, teeth visible behind the gag as he he struggled to clench his jaws.

Lúcio knew he shouldn't have been grinding on Reinhardt like that while simultaneously asking if the man needed to use one of their non-verbal code words, but— he was  _so_ worked up, hole stretched and dripping thick cum-lube onto the very tip of Reinhardt's enormous dick. "You need a minute to cool off? Rein?"

"Uh," Reinhardt growled, momentarily exposing his neck— which meant he purposefully choked himself on the belt in Lúcio's hands, hips jumping in excitement at the sudden pressure against his windpipe. " _Uh_ -uh."

Lúcio chuckled at the intensity of Reinhardt's refusal, not bothering to drop the 'leash' as he lowered his free hand and began the painstakingly careful process of lowering himself onto his lover's cock. "Should've known better than to ask," the boy said with a grin, reveling in every little tell-tale sign of Reinhardt's growing pleasure. "My old man's  _always_ the impatient type, right? Huh, daddy? Tell me I'm right."

Reinhardt _groaned_ , nodding helplessly, hips aching as Lúcio's gaping hole swallowed him up, inch by torturous inch. He'd been made to watch his young lover split himself open on dildo after monstrously-sized dildo all night, Lúcio having squirted enough sticky-white lube into himself that Reinhardt knew his own seed was going to spill out immediately, with absolutely nowhere else to go— that was, of course, if his wickedly cruel little dom even allowed him to orgasm. He swore he'd break out of the bindings Lúcio had wrangled him into, without his dom's permission, if the boy didn't just hurry up and  _fuck_ him, already; Reinhardt was in agony and bliss all at once, and appeasing Lúcio was the only way he'd even have half a chance of getting off.

So, who was he to resist, regardless of what Lúcio asked for? Regardless of how desperate Reinhardt was to turn the tables and simply fuck Lúcio into submission, pull the brat's prosthetic legs off and bury himself between those sweet, scarred-up stumps—

"Oh, _shit!_ " 

Lúcio exclaimed his pleasure as soon as he'd taken Reinhardt to the hilt, momentarily dropping the stiff leather of Reinhardt's lead onto the man's chest. He was so,  _so_ full, even more so now than he'd been when using the toys during 'prep'— Reinhardt was  _huge_ , and Lúcio couldn't believe the immediate, mind-numbing ecstasy he experienced as soon as he could feel his lover's swollen balls pressed up against his sweat-slicked skin. "Yeah, _yeah_ , fuck, daddy, you're so _big_ ," Lúcio praised, moving his hips in a circle, causing both he and Reinhardt's eyes to flutter shut as pleasure overwhelmed them in tandem. "Gonna— gonna fuck me, big daddy? Think you can?"

With his wrists and ankles bounds, Reinhardt had little in the way of leverage, but he hadn't ever backed down from a challenge _before_.

So, why would he start _now_ , when his elegant little slut of a lover demanded a thorough fucking?

It wasn't easy, but Reinhardt began rocking his hips upwards, nearly unseating Lúcio with the first thrust. If he wanted to get fucked, Reinhardt would oblige; what Lúcio requested, Reinhardt supplied. That was the give-and-take in their relationship, and Reinhardt loved every single moment it.

... _Including_ the collar of bruises he wound up wearing most days— even if his friends were _still_ teasing him about it.

As Lúcio steadied himself, he leaned backwards, hands atop Reinhardt's thighs as he accepted each and every thrust of the man's powerful hips with ease. From this angle, it was easy to see just _how_ full the boy was, his stomach distended from the sheer length of Reinhardt's dick— _and_ the sheer difference in size between them, of course; more than an entire _foot_ separated them in stature, if Lúcio wasn't misremembering. So, whenever Reinhardt fucked him, Lúcio  _ached_ , for days, his hips and back protesting thanks to the strain he was continually putting them through. 

"Look, Rein," Lúcio whispered, breathless and reverent, resting the heel of his palm against the bulge in his belly, nearly coming on the spot when he felt the head of Reinhardt's cock  _push_ , right there, right where he was touching. "Look, you're— you're filling me up so _good;_  I can feel you so fucking deep inside me, daddy, I'm— 'm not gonna last—"

Reinhardt felt like he was going to go blind— completely, this time; _curse_ his bad eye for allowing him only a half-view of this magnificent display— from how turned-on he currently was, how desperate he was to forego all of Lúcio's complex planning and simply bend the boy over and fuck him absolutely senseless. But this, this power imbalance was what Lúcio wanted, and if Reinhardt had to patiently wait his turn to get off, well, then.

So be it.

Lúcio fucked himself harder and harder atop his lover's cock, riding Reinhardt hard enough that it  _hurt_ , Reinhardt's dick nearly bending with how wild Lúcio's downward thrusts were. Still, neither of them was of the mind to slow down, not when Lúcio's mouth was hanging open, a positively drunken look on the boy's beautiful face— _he's cock-drunk,_ Reinhardt thought to himself, unable to suppress the shudder that ran through him at the idea. He wanted so fiercely to be able to tell Lúcio how extraordinary he looked like this, fucked-out and blissful, eyes unfocused, tongue resting between his teeth as he fought for each breath— 

Without warning, Lúcio scrambled, his little dick resting atop Reinhardt's hairy abdomen as he leaned off to the side, grabbing something Reinhardt was unable to see. 

"Watch," Lúcio instructed in that silky voice of his, pulling a dildo— one of the thick ones he'd used on himself earlier, Reinhardt recognized immediately— into view, and, all of a sudden, Reinhardt knew what the brat was about to do, and he wasn't entirely sure he'd survive it. "I'm gonna do it, alright, old man? Gonna make— make myself— _come_ —"

If Reinhardt had ever seen anything even  _somewhat_ comparable in his life before, he couldn't recall it; watching Lúcio attempting to force even the tip of the toy into himself alongside Reinhardt's massive cock was beyond arousing, a borderline religious experience, at least as far as Reinhardt was concerned. There was  _no_ way it was going to fit, not with the girth of Reinhardt's dick, not even with all of that prep, or lube. Still, Lúcio fought, tooth and nail for his rapidly-approaching orgasm, fucking himself on the very base of his lover's cock, refusing to pull off any more, lest he lose that delicious pressure in his belly.

"Lú— ci—" 

The o-ring muffled Reinhardt's words, but it didn't matter— what he wanted to say didn't matter, because Lúcio succeeded in his task, forcing the dildo inside himself as he came, all over both 'cocks' as well as Reinhardt's stomach. 

Reinhardt followed immediately after, whether or not Lúcio had intended to make him wait. The overwhelming vice that Lúcio's hole became as soon as there wasn't just one, but _two_ massive dicks splitting him open was far too much for the man to handle, and Reinhardt's orgasm hit him so hard it hurt, shooting off in Lúcio's belly, with or without permission.

If Lúcio wanted to punish him for physical disobedience, then he'd accept it, gladly, when the time came. 

But, first, he'd probably need a little _help_ with getting that dildo out— and Reinhardt couldn't _wait_ to have his hands free for that.

After all, a fist would be _easy_ to take, with Lúcio in this state.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED, and if you're here from ow kink week, check out [three times lucio...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7750570) if you're interested in more reincio content!! this fic takes place in the same universe as that one OwO
> 
> [ [twitter](https://twitter.com/heatvisions) / [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/DOOOMZO) ]


End file.
